Such a damper or shock-absorber bearing is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 34 08 591. In this bearing, connection components consisting of a brittle material such as concrete or ceramic, are provided between two bearing halves. When there is minor horizontal displacement, these connecting components burst. Accordingly, the dynamic shock absorption is comparatively slight.